Crossed Loves
by Wanderer
Summary: Either F/X; A/Z ...OR...F/Z. I can't say for certain yet. However, pairings start to sway one or the other as the story goes on. For people just starting it, i don't want to spoil anything. For my loyal readers, keep reading. That is all
1. Default Chapter

Crossed Loves

Crossed Loves

A F/X, A/Z. Kind of...

I don't own Slayers. Please don't sue. There... I'm done... happy?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1.

Raindrops hit her body, sliding downwards twards the ground as she stands outside her house. The sun is just coming up in the early morning as Filia tilts her head up twards the open sky and the rain lathers her face with its tiny droplets, collecting in pools where her skin bends to form my eyes and ears. A growl of thunder accompnies a burst of light as she opens her mouth, filling it with water. Her dress is soaked throught and she shiver in the cold, but she cannot go back to the sanctuary of her house. She smiles...almost to myself as she thinks of her life. This smile...she can't quite make anything out of it. She's happy, but also saddened at the same time and she wonders how this is portrayed on her face. A second growl of thunder brings her back to the present, and,collecting the bottom of my dress so she can walk easier, she heads out into the storm.

The light is gentle that shines through the windows of the small cottage, and Zel smiles to himself as he yawns and stretches. He had taken the liberty to wake up late this morning so Filia was probably already out working on her pottery. Today will be a good day, he determines. But then again, everyday had been a good day hadn't it, since he married Filia. She's such a kind person isn't she, he thought to himself. It was good for me, marrying her. He has such a calming nature. And the wedding gifts had been wonderful as well. From Lina and Gourry, promises to write and a restraint from eating the new groom out of his home. From Amilia, a justice speech and a little money from her father. Poor kid, he thought with a grin. She gave me all she had. But supprisingly enough, Xellos had given him the best wedding gift, in fact, the best gift he had been given. What (he swore) were instructions on ubtaining the Claire Bible. Of course, they were written in a foreign language, but he had someone working on it. Yes...all in all it was a wonderful day.

Amilia stood at a window in the study, looking out opon the open country side. How she longed to be out there with Mrs. Lina and the group going on adventures as they used to do. But then again, there was no more group after Mr. Zelgadis and Ms. Filia had married and decided to settle down, and Mr. Xellos had been relevied of his job of watching over them, or whatever it was he was up to. She thought, strangely that she had seen something in Mr. Xellos's eyes on the day of the marriage. Something...something human, and she had looked away ashamed at seeing something she most certainly was not suppose to see. Everyone in the group had been shocked with Mr. Zelgadis's proposal, even Mr Xellos seemed to falter for a little while, but most of all, her. She had most certainly thought that this would happen and that this was all a joke. But it wasn't, and she teased herself cruely wondering why she was still so amazed. Surely you still didn't think that he would marry you, did you? I thought you had gotten over that fantasy...

Xellos stood outside the door to his Masters room with a sort of apprihension about him. It wasn't like her, calling him out of a mission like this. He had been contacted by her while he was causing mayhap on a bunch of unfortunate sorcerers and he had rushed here as soon as he could. A lot of thoughts crossed his mind as he stood there waiting for Zelas to summon him in. Had he done something wrong? Had something new come up? Was there an unexpected turn in the plan? Was Filia okay? He shook himself suddenly. Where had that last thought come from he asked himself. She wasn't certainly any part of his mission, and although he had been a little surprised at her marriage to Zelgadis, it was nothing to bother himself with. Besides, his fun would come from Zelgadis latter when he discovered that the instructions were instructions for making a new type of meatloaf. There was no reason for him to be thinking about Filia at a time like this. At that moment, the door opened and, straightening himself, he walked into the room.

Zelas, Beast Master, stood looking around her room. She always did this when someone walked into it without knowing the reason. It was a sort of test for her diciples to see how easily they would get nervous and look around the room trying to spot what she was looking for. Many of them "failed" miserably in the test, and she would send them out on pointless errands as to disgrace them, but Xellos, her lead servant of whom she was most proud had never failed. Not even when she had brought him in for the first time when he was only a little boy. There he stood, proud and errect, looking at her waiting for her to finish what she was doing to address him. Since then, it had stoped being a test for them, and more like a game. They didn't have to do this, she thought, he had passed the test and she knew he was capable of passing it again but to her it was a sort of ritual, and she enjoyed doing it. But today...today was different. Instead of standing at attention, he nervously shook himself back and forth. His eyes did not wander with hers, but there was this distinct feeling of anxiety in him which she relished. Oh, poor Xel-kun, she thought happily to herself, what is the matter poor baby?, She thought as she laughed to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2.  
  
  
Filia tried with no avail to keep her dress from getting muddy, but around midday, as she walked into a nearby town, she was a sight to behold. Her hair was streaked and her dress was splattered, and her cloak, torn when she had accidently walked into a thorn bush she had not seen. She had been attacked by robbers twice that morning, once she beat them off with her mace, but the second time they had made off with most of her possessions before she could get free from their hands. All in all, she was a very tired dragon. Spotting an inn in the distance, she walked tward it with staggering footsteps. All she wanted now was some sleep. And maybe something hot to eat. Then she would think it over again. Maybe it was all just a mistake. She could go back to the cottage and say she had been attacked on the way to the market place. The ground was muddy so she could claim she sliped and fell. Was it just her, or did the inn seem just as far as when she had first seen it? Could it be it was moving backwards as fast as I moved forwards, the tired dragon questioned herself? Or could it just be a mirrage...I bet It was just a mirage, she thought...a mirage and I'll never get some sleep...neve...she was cut off from her thoughts as she collapsed in the streets, sleeping soundly.  
  
MEATLOAF!!!!! MEATLOAF!!!!! Zelgadis cryed in anguish. Xellos had tricked him once again. And on the day of his wedding too! He thought he should be protected from tricks on his wedding day. Why had Xellos done this?! Didn't he think Filia would like it better if I had the clair bible and could...could...nonsense, he thought to himself. Filia loves me just the way I am. Why else would she marry me? It was just that dirty rotten Xellos!!!! Zelgadis had gotten the translated letter back from his friend in town today and had been screaming ever since. Oh...he thought...just wait till Filia sees this. Then she'll really hate that darn Mazoku!!!! Not that she didn't already he said quickly to reasure himself. She never could have feelings for that...that...monster. It was crazy. That's what it was, crazy. A crazy old witch who had been lying through her teeth when he decided to get his fortune read the night before his wedding. Crazy old gall, there's no way Filia will trade Xellos over me, after all, I'm her husband. And with that settled he had time for a stray thougth that had been wandering around his mind for the last 1/2 hour. Where was Filia?  
  
Amelia stood in the great throne room looking up at the people who were her mother and father. She should be more respectfull to them, she thought to herself. After all, they are your parents...but she just couldn't manage it. She had grown, not only in height, but in mind since she had last seen them, and to her they seemed almost childish, like she had grown and they had shrunk. They had never done any of the things that she had been doing for the past couple years. And yet, they claimed to be able to feel empathy for any person, no matter how low, in there kingdom. She shook herself. These were disloyal thoughts. She had no right to think them, especially not as the kings daughter. Surely they could reach out to everyone. How else would there be justice in there kingdom? But putting all this aside, she focused her thoughts on them, the two people in the thrones. And she waited, bowed, for what they were about to say.  
  
Xellos stood in front of his lord, Beast Master's chair. He waited for her to finish the little game she enjoyed playing with him. He had never been taken in with it, and he wondered why she enjoyed continuing it even now. Didn't he already prove that he could beat it? He thought with irritation. All he wanted was to get his new assignement and get out of there. He wasn't sure why he seemed so antsy, but it didn't help that Zelas was using up as much time as possible. He saw her glance at him and give him a sort of half smile, almost as if she knew what was irritating him, before she continued with her ruitine. After a few more torturous moments, she finished, and looked at him more fully. She still had that nasty half grin on her face and he was sure she was up to something if only he could figure out what it was.  
  
Zelas smiled with satisfaction at her disicple. Yes, Xel-kun, she thought happily. There is something bothering you. And It's bothering you even more because you don't know what it is. You're impatient I see, but you don't know for what. Now let's see...I've been your guardian for ages, ever since you were little. You're almost like a son to me. I figure it's time I give you a favor for that...and the first thing I ought to do is show you why your so impatient. With that, she leaned forward in her chair (a symbol she was about to issue a comand) and said in a soft, mistakibly sweet voice...now listen carefully Xellos...  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Part 3.  
  
It was dark, Filia could tell...and cold...and she was running...running from something large that she was trying to aviod. The darkness was closing in on her, and she struggled to reach her hand into the safety of the light before her, but the darkness grabbed her...the next thing she knew, she was falling...falling, and the darkness was pushing her down into a dark pit at the end of the fall. But just as she was reaching near it, a hand grabbed hers and pulled it to the surface. On the surface, in the safty of the light, she collapsed and the hand began stroking her head murmuring, it's okay...it's okay.... *** Filia stired herself and felt a sharp pain on her lower back. The hand began stroking her forhead again, and she painfully opened her eyes. What she saw around her, was a bit of a surprise. She was lying on a cot in a large room with ancient markings and symbols on the stone walls. The room looked almost bare at first, but as her eyes ajusted to the dark, she could pick out several hudled figures in dark robes conversing with each other. She wanted to call out to them, to ask them where they were, where she was, but again, the hand began stroking her forehead and she fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
  
It was noon now. Filia should have been back nearly an hour ago from her walk into town, Zelgadis though. By now he had become fairly worried. She was a strong chick, he thought to himself, but at the same time...the place they lived wasn't exactly known for Its purity. Granted the town gangs often wouldn't attack women, especially not a dragon like her, but the roadside bandits were a different matter. Zelgadis had even heard a rumor of a bandit king, "Xavier" who had dared to to rob a mazoku! A man who dares something like that on a mazoku has either got to be incredibly powerful, or dead stupid, Zelgadis thought to himself. And I don't want a man fitting either of those traits touching my wife, he thought firmly. After all, he reasoned, I'm her husband, I've got to protect her. And with that thought in mind, he crossed the tiny room to the closet which kept his cap and sword. I'm coming Filia, he thought as he turned onto the road into town.  
  
  
The dusty road lay stretched before them, winding endlessly into the horizon. The sun beat down on them, burning their face, their hands, everything it could reach. Even the grass lay withered on the side of the road, and the rivers ran dry with dust. Dust, everything here was dust. All they had found on this trip was dust, Amelia thought to herself. Not that she minded the dust, though, it was simply that, well, there was nothing else. It had been a week since they had left the green lands to the north, and the far distant mountains were at least a few days away. But she could not complain. It was her duty, her service to her country. She owed this to her people. She was their guardian. She had heard, from a scout in the mountains, that a band of mountain men had set up camp there, without a decree. Any such movement shall be thought of as a voluntary act of agression against the common people. And her duty was to the common people.   
  
Xellos's eyebrows turned up in surprise as his mouth turned sharply down to resemble a snarl.* He glared at his master, not caring now whether he looked to be disloyal or not. How...how dare she?! He thought to himself. The very nerve! Zelas was still in her seat, looking at him with a rather amused look on her face. He glared at her, wishing with his every thought that he could kill her right then and there. Then he could be free. But he knew he could. He wasn't nearly strong enough...yet. But soon, he promised himself, soon I'll get you for everything you've done to me. You'll regret ever saying that! But he had to keep these thoughts to himself. He knew what happened to the last person who dared challenge lord beastmaster. Knowing he could not stay there a moment longer without surely making some rude comment, he turned his back sharply to his master and said in a rather monotone voice. "Of course lord beastmaster, I'll be in my room getting ready," and stalked out.  
  
  
Zelas, beastmaster, leaned back in her chair, satisfied. Her job was done for now. She languidly reached her hand down and petted her wolf, Zorin, who was always close at her side. He opened his eyes, revealing his violet irises and opened his mouth into a grin which revealed a deep red tounge. She gazed affectionatly at him as Xellos stalked out of the room. He was her pet, her toy. Xellos had always been her favorite, but she thought of him more as a squire. Soon he would outgrow her and move on. His power had already far surpassed her own and only her denying it had kept him from this realization. She had keep him dumb from himself in hopes to keep him for her own, thought she knew, ultimatly, he would leave. It would be hard, being there, by herself. No Xellos to listen to her, or to fetch her things on silly errands. It was silly to do so, but she really thought of him as her son. She had created him, raised him, watched him grow, and soon she would let him go. She knew it was time. She was reluctant to admit it, but watching him there that afternoon she had seen in his eyes something that she had been waiting for for many years. Something that she had been dreading, yet realishing while it lasted. It would not last for long. Soon he would be free, and the look in his eyes would be replaced by something which he could choose for himself. But for now he was hers and she bathed in that thought as she lay her hand softly on Zorins back and stared into the fire glowing before them; only one small doubt crossing her mind. Xellos had never prepared for any assignment before, why now?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* just try to imagine David Moo pissed ^-^  
  
Note: Don't worry my loyal fans (wherever you are) I'm working on it! I actually have an ending in mind. Only a few more chapters to go! ^^'   
  
Oh, and also, I still haven't decided which coupling to use. The reviews are in a tie vote and even though I don't have to decide till the last chapter, I'd love some more votes to come in. Just a thought, thanks!  
  
Wanderer  



	4. Chapter 4

Part 4.  
  
  
Filia slowly opened her eyes, blinking them a couple of times at the harsh lighting. She was outside this time, lying face down in the grass. She haizily sneezed a couple of times to get the dew away from her nose. She yawned and tried to stretch, but felt a strange pain in her wrists. Turning to glance down, she noticed a strong pressure on her back as well. She turned her neck with difficulty and was confronted by a large object. As she discovered the reason, she gasped and bit down on her lip to stifle a scream. The man, from the dream, was holding her hands to her back with his feet. Glancing down at her, he grinned and said, "So sleeping beauty has chosen to grace us with her presence after all." She glared at him, somewhat perplexed. "What...who...who are you?," she managed. He grinned again, an even bigger grin. "My lady, but you do act a bit perplexed. But of course, silly me. Allow me to introduce myself..."  
  
The mountain air was cool and crisp and the dew covered grass glowed in the soft morning light. The birds overhead were calling out to each other in shrill musical notes. However, Zelgadis wanted to have nothing to do with this gaiety. His eyes were rivited on the road, occasionally scanning the nearbye forest for any sign of a person. This was the road to town and Filia must have walked this same road this morning. Hopefully he would find a clue to her disapearance on this very road. Looking forward, his pulse quickened. Somebody was on the road up ahead. An old man, in a black robe holding a strangley covered bundle. Perhaps he could have some news for her. Nearing up to this man, Zelgadis opened his mouth to speak, but seeing something glimmer behind the man, he shut it again. It was a camp site, a campsite with a sheild hanging above it, the sheild one that all of the people in the mountains knew and dreaded. As he made the reconization, the old man silently pulled a dagger out of his belt and pressed it against Zelgadis's ribs saying softly, "Now be a good boy son and come with me without any trouble, the master might take intrest in you."**  
  
Hot, tired and exausted, Amelia's caravan rolled into the mountain town. It made a sad sight, not unlike the sight a young dragon had made in that very town just a few days ago. Coughing and wheezing, they made their way to the nearest inn. After booking enough rooms for the entire group for a week, they unloaded and set out. This was the town which had sent a complaint to her father on the account of a certain bandit, Xavier; a powerful gang leader who, by lore, had actually confronted a mazoku in an attempt to rob her. After sending her attendents out to all the various stops in a means of questioning around to any news of this bandit, Amelia set out on her own task. She had remembered, from keeping a sharp record of their travels, that Filia and Zelgadis had settled down in a little cottage close to this town. After asking directions from a kindly old man in a black robe* on the path to this cottage, she hoisted her bundle and turned with purpose twards it, anxious to see her old friends, especially Zelgadis.  
  
Xellos sat by himself in the dark room at the end of the corridor. This had been his bedroom when he had lived here, before going off to watch over Lina and her gang and he subconciously went here whenever he was upset. Well, upset was not really the right word, he mused. Uncertain wasn't quite it either. He was more...well, confused. But it wasn't confusion, no mazoku is ever confused; that was simply the only word he could find. He leaned his head against the violet pillow behind him and closed his eyes. *** There she was, there she always will be; dancing, playing in the sun. The suns rays strike her golden blonde hair and she looks up at him and laughes; bright laughter, illuminating his dark presence like a torch. She giggles up at his stern complextion and, taking his hand, drags him over to a bed of flowers. The flowers were beautiful, all the colors of the rainbow, each with it's own separate rainbow on each petal. She looks around before spotting the flower she was looking for. It is violet with traces of gold that shimmer in the sun. She holds it up to her face and breaths it in before handing it to him. *** He sighs, and the image fades to black in his mind. Slowly he opens his eyes and focuses them on the cabinet across from him. There, on the top row, hidden so no eyes would find it except his own, was a violet golden crystal, illuminated and carved into the shape of a flower. A morning glory.  
  
Zelas moved throught the swiftly and silently. She moved from tree to tree, moving in their shadows; her self simply another darkness among darkness. She crossed over the land much the same way. Weaving back and forth in between santuaries of colorless voids, she reached a cave, high in a mountain. In the cave she perceived several men hudling around a fire place. One man, however, wraped thickly in the fur of ermins, was deeply engrossed in a strange book; one with a jet black binding and silver edges. Softly, as not to disturbe them, she seperated herself from the dark. Instantly, the band became alert. However, with a wave of his finger, the older man set them at ease again. Smiling outwardly, Zelas approached him carring with her, a small bag which she grasped tightly within her fingers. Noticing his tenseness, she chuckled and let the bag fall to the ground. After establishing that motion of peace, he beckoned her twards him saying softly, "What is it you want from me, because I know this is no sociable call you're making." She laughed brightly, delighting in his directness, before returning with, "Why my dear, it appears to me that you're having a bit of a trick with that book your reading, slightly abover you're reading level is it not?; after all, it is mine, or was at the very least. But don't dispare, I have a proposition to make. I have a little chore I want you to do for me, a small one which I think you will enjoy. My squire will be meeting with you shortly, this is what I want you to do when he arrives..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
* beware the old men in black robes, bwahahaha! ::laughes demonicly:: ^^"''  
  
**not that kind of intrest you perverts!  
  
Note: anyone who has actually been following the story may have discovered some strange similarites in the characters paragraphs, and do you know what that means?! ^-^ yup! I'm almost done! ::pats herself on the back:: look for an ending any day now folks!  
  
Wanderer  



	5. Chapter 5

Part 5.  
  
Filia squirmed in adgitation. Her back arched as she fought the thick ropes latched to her hands and ankles. As they tore her skin she hissed, looking all the part of a female golden dragon. She was back in the dark again. Her captures had shoved her out in the light, probably to get a better look at their prey, joked around a bit, and now she was back in the cool confines of the earth's core. She was in a smaller room this time, she could reach out and touch all four walls at one time and they felt cool and moist to the touch, like the walls themselves were sweating. Through the dark, she made out a detatchment of rock; what probably served as a door in the far corner. Beyond that, a glimmer of light lived, illuminating her ghostly tomb. That's what it was after all.a tomb. Lying in the very stomach of the earth itself, were better a place to die? Filia shook her head. What were these thoughts? She had no reason to sucumbe to terror. There was every possibility that she would be released shortly, she had nothing to worry about. But, if this was a tomb, what poor unfortunate's souls were lying here beside her? All kinds of ghastly images flooded her minds of creatures from the deep of the earth and she perceived a hand reach out and touch her hand ever so slightly. She could not hold a second longer. Filia let out a shrile scream and footsteps were heard in the hallway outside her room. As what she rightly labeld a door swong open, she imagined she heard ever so slightly a hiss, before light flooded the chamber.  
  
Zelgadis felt a knee catch him in the stomach before he fell onto the dirt. He winced slightly as his arms were grabbed roughly and shoved behind his back before he was jerked upwards again. He was in the middle of a large clearing, not far from the campsite that he had seen before on the road. At the edge of the clearing, where the grass met the trees, stood a mass of great stones sticking up out of the ground in grotesque angles. He noticed a faint crack in one of the stones, but could not distinguish more than that. As one of his captors shoved him forward, the other grinned at him and began into one of the legendary tourture techniques the band was famous for. Zelgadis began to moan softly as his head pounded from the attack. The last thing he remembered before blacking out from the pain was the man's gruff voice singing, ".my bebe, you dunno."*  
  
  
  
Amelia turned the bend on the last strech to her friend's house. As she turned the corner, she was greated by the greatest look of peacefull serenity. At the edge of the road stood a small cottage, thatched and covered in stone with a small sign of a teacup on it and a sign that read, "Maces and Vaces." Amelia smiled to herself. Ms Filia certainly did enjoy clever names even though the shop was also known for it's excellent supply of tea that they ordered once a month from a merchant over the mountain. Anxious to greet her long separated friends, Amelia began to hurry down the path, unknowing of the dark shadow that followed her.  
  
Xellos neared the crevice. He felt a certain sense of doom creep over him and he knew that no matter how this battle turned out, he would loose. Would be pounded into the ground, stripped till only the bare minimum of his soul still existed. Even worse? He had never known this feeling of anxiety before. Other situations had certainly been more dangerous than the one he was undertaking, but all those still held a chance out. This situation, however. He had heard the humans use the term, "lose lose situation." That's what he was going into. No matter what, no power, no cunning, not even his cheerfull façade. Nothing could possibly save him from this tourture. He reached the crevice and let out a small moan before letting the black engulf him.  
  
Zelas grinned evily in self satisfaction. Her deed was over. Her work accomplished. Now all she had to do was sit back and watch. Oh, and hope that Xellos, her squire would remember the fabulous wine that town was famous for. So done, she allowed the smoke to engulf her as she left the cave and headed back for Wolfpack island.  
  
* Incase you're lucky enough not to know this, this is the opening to Fair Winds, evil song of the slayers world. 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6.  
  
Once again, Filia was flooded with light and rough hands grabbed her. This time, she was shuffled down a long corrodor carved out of the stone into a large room, the same room she had been in when she had awakened for that short period after passing out. This time however, the robed figures stood at attention backs to the wall. Also, several candles had been arranged on crevices and the torches on the walls had been lit. In the dim lighting, this time Filia was able to perceive what appeared to be a thick carpeting leading to a high chair with a robbed figure in it. What she found more remarkable, however, is that by the chair, in high piles stood stackes beyond stacks of books every variation and kind of magic spell book. She even noted a couple that appeared to have been made by dragon priests, though, how these creatures had gotten their hands on them, she could not imagine. But now, the figure appeared to beckon her closer and so it seemed for 2 robed people detached themselves from the wall and came forward grasping her by the arms, though not tightly like her previous captors had done. They began to walk twards the man and Filia powerless, went with them.  
  
Zelgadis felt a sharp pain in his head as it hit a rock. "Itai!" he muttered to himself. Where was he?! It was all dark and he was being dragged on the ground down a long corridor carved out of stone. As conciousness came back to him, he realized he must be inside the jettings of rocks that he had been being dragged twards before. But this passageway was much bigger than the rocks that he had seen before. But wait, there were local legends of bandits using hidden caves by the town that could be reached by cracks in rocks that led down into the earth. A rock banged against his head again and brought him back to reality. Tugging on the robe of one of the men, he called out. "Ah, hey, if it's not too much trouble, I think I can walk." The figures stoped and stared at him for a moment before one hefted him to his feet and marched him once more down the hallway. Reaching the end of the hallway, he was graced with the site of a large cavern with robed men along the walls. In one of the corners stood a large chair with a figure in it and a smaller figure, what appeared to be a woman, next to it. He felt a jerk on his arm and he was flung forward twards the pair.  
  
"Ms. Filia? Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia called as she walked through the empty shop. Peaking into the kitchen, she smelled something good. A fresh baked pie was lying on the the countair, cooling. That's funny, she thought, why would they leave a pie out and leave their house alone in the middle of the day? She was turning around to check out back in the garden when she felt a dark shadow pass over her. Whirling around, she moved into defense position, fully expecting a dark figure to spring twards her. Instead, she was graced by an empty hall leading twards the open door. She started twards it, but stoped suddenly, cold with fear. She had remembered closing the door to keep out the draft. Whirling around again, this time finally she gazed on the dark figure behind her grinning a toothless grin. To the surrounding neighbors, it had been sudden, a man's shrill shreek followed by a loud thud, but those passerbys on the road had caught in their ears, the voice of a young woman's enthusiastic voice reciting, "Dark man, you stand against justice! Justice will triumph over you! Justice." Right before the man's shreek and his apparent collapse.  
  
Xellos passed silently through the dark passage ways. He was in the heart of the earth, he knew, and he kept sharp track of where he was going knowing the treachery of the paths back here. He turned onto a hallway with small rooms connecting him. Despite his mazoku blood, he could not help but stare. These were the dungeons, infamous even in the high circles of the mazoku as one of the most terrible prisons ever created by mortals. If he had more time, he thought to himself, he would enjoy staying a bit longer to look around, maybe even making a day trip out of it. But enough, he was on pressing business from beastmaster and she would be displeased to learn he had taken a side trip from his mission. Thinking this, he turned onto the main hallway and headed down it, going twards the main cavern. 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7.

Having reached the man, her two captors released Filia, bowed towards him, and return to their posts. The man, slowly leaning forward in his chair opened his mouth as to speak, but was interrupted by the entrance of one of what she had been led to believe, lesser guards dragging a young man with him. As the man came closer to the man in the chair, the young captive came more into her view and she gave a start before gasping lightly. There was no mistaking him, the clothes, the stature, the unmistakable face. Breaking free of the man in the chair, she rushed towards the figure crying, "…

Filia!!!!!" Cried Zelgadis recognizing her as the young woman figure he had noticed earlier. In a second, he was engulfed by her arms as guards that had sprung up from their posts tried to drag her away. Wrestling off his guard with newfound energy, he knocked away some of her captors before grabbing her and pulling her towards him out of the guards reach. Holding her close to him, shielding her from the guards who had grabbed their daggers from their armor, he looked down at her. How close he had been to loosing her forever that day! Either of them could have died in this prison, they may still die, but for now they were safe and together. As soon as Filia had gotten over the initial shock, he once again felt her arms encircling his stomach and a slight pressure on his chest as she lay her head onto it, just seconds before being torn away from him again. As she was being dragged back to the seated figure he cried out to her again and she called back, her tear stained face enough to move his heart of stone. Fighting like the ahem(^^"")…rock hard wrestler…he was, he broke from his captors and rushed towards her, only to be hit over the head and once again fall senseless to the ground.

Having done her daily service of justice, Amelia once again looked around the empty house. Having finally decided that, after all, neither Filia nor Zelgadis was simply hiding in the seemingly forgotten house, she headed back to town. It was apparent that Filia and Mr. Zelgadis weren't there and she had probably wasted enough time already. Her captain would be anxious waiting for her. They had to go and scout out the bandits camp before dark, and after all, she had promised the guards to a meal that day as a reward for their coming so far in the name of justice. Heading back out on the road, she began to whistle and hum to herself while thinking of fun things Lina's gang had done; funny stories that she could remember as if they were yesterday. Like the time Mr. Zelgadis had been dressed up as a bunny…she giggled to herself as she remembered his face when he saw his costume. The miles passed quickly and pretty soon she had neared the town. Reaching the Inn door, she signaled to her solider, the captain of the guards and told him to ready his men because they would set out immediately.

Xellos cursed silently to himself as his foot banged against a rock sending it rolling down the hallway making a terrific noise. So much for a surprise entrance, he thought to himself. As he neared the entrance to the cavern, he almost turned and walked away despite his knowledge of what beastmaster might do to him. Suppressing the urge he took a deep breath and stepped into the cavern. Aw…s*** he thought to himself. Looks like I walked into a fricken party. Lining the walls were at least a hundred soldiers (he was expecting about 20 from beastmaster's description of the weakness of the bandit king.) Following the cavern down, he could see more soldiers, some of the elite guard wrestling with a couple prisoners; one of which, a woman who's features he could not make out from the poor lighting, was fighting like a tigress to reach the other captive. Xellos felt pity for the poor captives, so involuntarily drawn into his torture; they would soon be feeling his pain along with him though in less magnitude. Finally, at the end of the cave, stood the bandit king, surrounded by his piles of books. Xellos noticed with a growl that his lord beastmaster's book was on the top of the pile closest to the chair. He WOULD get that book back, no matter what the pain. But not yet. The bandit king looked as if he were trying to say something to the female captive. He had better wait till he had finished. Besides, it would be good to move back to the shadows of the hall. Already, the soldiers close to him had noticed him and begun to giggle. He growled at them too and made mental note so he would be sure to kill them when this was all done before returning to the safety of the shadows.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8.  
  
  
  
Filia screamed as a hand slapped her face knocking her to the ground. Feet from her, Zelgadis lay (hopefully unconscious) on the ground after being attacked by a man with a large iron shield. She was wrenched to her feet and literally dragged back to the chair. Once there, she looked up at the man in the chair, hopping, maybe if not to kill him at least to make him incredibly uncomfortable with her gaze. He hopes were sorely unrewarded. The man, as she could see now, as a burley man with a beard and the effects of too much beer too many times showing on his features. He grinned at her, a grin that probably could have killed a mazurka or at least make it sick, she thought morbidly. He gazed at her for a while with that same stupid expression on his face before laughing loud and suddenly, a laugh that shook the cave walls and sent shivers down her spine. "Nice and feisty, aren't we?" he said with a wink. Filia shuddered. She disliked this man and would have probably reverted back to her dragon state were it not for the possibility that the falling rocks that her transformation would create might injure her beloved.  
  
  
  
But now the man began to speak. If Filia had disliked him before it was nothing compared to now. His voice had a nasal drip to it and he constantly licked his lips while talking to her. But she steadied herself to hear what he had to say… "Hm…pretty little thing you are," he said while studying Filia. "We haven't had a woman here in years and I'm sure the men are honored by your presence." The guards grunted their approval, or at least it seemed like approval. "To bad about him," he motioned to Zelgadis, "We don't take well to male prisoners. Usually kill em. If not now, then I'll give him a day, max. What can I say? We're a rowdy bunch…" He was cut off by Filia's scream. "You b*stard!!! How dare you kill my husband?!!" As a large gold tail emerged from behind her dress. The man smiled a slow sloppy smile. "C'mon, you wouldn't do that in here, it would cause a cave-in and he would die anyhow. There is an alternative though." Filia perked her ears up. "An alternative?" "To him dying," replied the bandit king. "We haven't had a lady around in so long as I said. I'm sure the men miss it. Stay here with us, marry me, become the bandit queen and your husband goes free on his way home provided he doesn't tell. What do you say?" Filia was about to not only say, but show him how much she disagreed, when she was interrupted by a commotion in the back of the cave. Someone had entered the cave and started quite a stir among the guards.  
  
  
  
Amelia walked alongside the captain as her men walked or rather, dragged along behind her. She couldn't understand their lack of enthusiasm. Sure they had gone without dinner and sleep, but they were so close to apprehending a real bandit, a sure sign of the fulfillment of their duties of justice to the state. However, the captain didn't share the lethargy of his men. He bounced alongside of the raven haired princess reciting to her what his scouts had found out. Suspicious men in town; robed strangers, known around as disturbers of the peace; and finally, a poor farmer had spotted Lina's older sister at a nearby pub. After finishing his reports, he waited for her response. "Well, she began, first thing we do is rule out the pub. If anyone tried to steal from Miss Luna, there's not much we can do to or for them. We should focus on these robed men. They sound suspicious." "Yes Miss. Amelia." The guard answered as he led them on the road the bandits had been taking.  
  
  
  
  
  
Xellos didn't know what had happened. One moment he was standing, back against the wall, saved by the shadows looming from the hallway, save but for an occasional snicker or too and the next, the ground was an inch from his face and the wall, 15 ft. He stood on shaky knees. More and more people began to notice him, point, and…laugh. He was being laughed at by mere mortals!!!! His blood (or what he calls blood) began to fume. How…dare…they? Did they know who he was? Did they know what he could do to them? That, if he had his will, they would wouldn't laugh at the chance of death as an option. But, he couldn't, he knew. That would draw attention to himself and attention, he knew, was the last thing he wanted now. But it seemed, he thought with a sigh. I've already got it. The commotion had reached the king and he was peering into the black trying to figure out what was so amusing. The young lady was looking too. He could see the figure better now. Long blond hair, flowing clothing. Almost looked like…Filia. But that was impossible, he thought. She can't be here, she's happy at home with Zelgadis. It's just your imagination again, and to reinforce, he recalled all the moments in the past couple of months when seeing a lady w/ long blond hair, he had grinned and teleported behind her reaching for her mace only to discover…it…wasn't …Filia. An old lady, a librarian, even one painful incident with a blond haired middle aged man who looked kinda like Gourry. He'd seen it all. Or rather, he hadn't seen it. Her, he meant. He hadn't seen Filia at any of his "attacks" and it always disappointed him a bit though he pushed the thought out of his mind quickly. But back to the present. He might as well get it over with quickly before he DID see Filia. It was her home town after all. He still had to get through the village when this was done and he preferred to travel by night. 


End file.
